Goura/IRC log
1. 16:01 -->| g0urra (i=g0urra@wowwiki/g0urra) has joined #darthipedia 2. 16:02 Hey geeky look, it's someone from that /small/ wiki 3. 16:03 Haha! N00b from small wiki! 4. 16:03 Yes, I should add 500 million duplicates of a character to claim that we're the biggest wiki. 5. 16:03 too late 6. 16:03 Too bad you're not on the list anymore. 7. 16:04 they have erased to us? 8. 16:04 pure jealousy 9. 16:04 Some people just can't appreciate a good joke anymore... 10. 16:04 hey it's no joke 11. 16:04 Yeah. That's why no one appreciates you, Jedi. 12. 16:04 No, it's called "duplicating content to claim you're the biggest wiki" 13. 16:05 +500.000.000 articles is serious business 14. 16:05 tomato, tomaato 15. 16:05 yes, actually having the articles is serious business. 16. 16:05 but... since we technically don't have them... ;) 17. 16:05 anyhoo, what brings you to our humble IRC channel? 18. 16:06 =-= Jedimca0|Busy was booted from #darthipedia by YOU (yes we do) 19. 16:06 -->| Jedimca0|Busy (n=chatzill@cp1082200-a.ndwrt1.lb.home.nl) has joined #darthipedia 20. 16:06 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o Jedimca0|Busy by chanserv 21. 16:06 * Jedimca0|Busy needs to get some more reprogramming at the great G*onk programing center. 22. 16:06 I'm just checking your IRC channel. 23. 16:06 ;) 24. 16:06 Wait... 25. 16:06 g0urra?! 26. 16:06 Yes? 27. 16:06 From #wowwiki? 28. 16:07 Yes? 29. 16:07 * RobertPaulson falls out of his chair laughing. 30. 16:07 And your point in highlighting me LucidFox is because..? 31. 16:07 I'm surprised to see you here. 32. 16:08 Because? 33. 16:08 Because this is #darthipedia... 34. 16:08 And? 35. 16:08 I can't join a wiki channel because I'm not actively editing on it? 36. 16:08 I usually don't see the same people on two different wiki channels at once, except for Wikia staff 37. 16:09 Because IRC is serious business. 38. 16:09 g0urra: sure you can join 39. 16:10 Lucy doesn't edit here and he joins 40. 16:10 we have many visitors who don't actually edit here so it's cool 41. 16:11 Lucy, don't scare away good people 42. 16:11 this aint russia ;) 43. 16:12 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Hat I... wait what 44. 16:12 yes unfortunatly we also have articles in dire need of improvement 45. 16:13 feel free to improve it though 46. 16:13 I thought you meant "we also have articles in dire need of deleting" 47. 16:13 Then again, you're a "joke wiki", so I guess that's coo'. 48. 16:14 You sound reasonable... Time to up the medication. 49. 16:14 Madclaw> I don't scare people away... and what does it have to do with Russia? 50. 16:14 I dont know, you live there 51. 16:14 what about russia? 52. 16:14 Lucy, don't scare away good people 53. 16:14 this aint russia ;) 54. 16:15 well deleting sounds so harsh g0urra 55. 16:15 well is it? 56. 16:15 I just wondered what Russia had to do with scaring people away 57. 16:15 yeah I wonder that myself sometimes 58. 16:15 I fail to see how Russia doesn't have everything to do with scaring people away. 59. 16:15 RobertPaulson> Eh? 60. 16:18 anyhoo, g0urra finding crap on a wiki and then complaining about it or saying it needs to be deleted is too easy 61. 16:18 =-= LucidFox is now known as Sikon_Stargate 62. 16:18 to mark it for deletion and have the community vote on it would show more effort 63. 16:19 Stargate: The Movie =/= SG-1/Atlantis 64. 16:19 Yes, because clearly you putting yourself as "the biggest wiki on Wikia" with loads of duplicate articles is perfectly okay with you 65. 16:20 hence the " " 66. 16:20 ;) 67. 16:21 technically it's called "Uberinclusionism" a feral state of hyperinclusionism 68. 16:21 you see in the "Star Wars" universe there are 580.000.000 human males named Jax Pavan 69. 16:21 and we decided to give them all an article 70. 16:22 And where does it say that? 71. 16:22 we did create +60.000 real mainspace articles but wikia complained it messed up their google ranking system 72. 16:22 If you were to create 580,000,000 articles on hobbits named Jax Pavan, we would have no problem with that. 73. 16:23 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jax_Pavan_(name) 74. 16:23 g0urra: see above link please 75. 16:23 Yay for notability then. 76. 16:23 so us and wikia got together and talked about a sollution 77. 16:24 we were promised a spot on the big wiki's page but unfortunatly Wikia's liason in this matter didn't keep her end of the deal 78. 16:25 so we ourself were forced to set the record straight ourselves 79. 16:25 and unfortunatly very few people asked our side of the story 80. 16:25 So you created 500 million duplicate articles in an effort to put yourself to the "biggest wiki" title, with no sense in notability 81. 16:25 well "notability" is subjective 82. 16:26 our community found it notable enough 83. 16:26 and that wasd good enough for us 84. 16:26 You created loads of articles which were basically "Jax Pavan was the th Jax Pavan on Coruscant." 85. 16:26 by the way, I'm ignoring this naked Thai chick on a webcam to tell you all this 86. 16:26 as to show you my dedication to the project 87. 16:26 Spoiler: "she" is a guy. 88. 16:27 scemantics 89. 16:27 That doesn't matter to Madclaw. 90. 16:27 gender is subjective too 91. 16:27 it's all a state of mind 92. 16:27 and yes I am aware that Danny has a penis 93. 16:27 He does? 94. 16:27 I figured you would have ripped that off by now. 95. 16:28 Anyway, you seem to be pretty keen on that creating 500 million duplicate articles is something that you don't have anything against 96. 16:28 yes but what would I do with it 97. 16:28 nope 98. 16:28 it's up to our community to decide what is natable and what is not 99. 16:28 I respect the consencus on Darthipedia no matter how silly it might look to others 100. 16:28 And your community seems like it doesn't care about it 101. 16:28 it is my dedication to the site 102. 16:28 Toss it out of the window of a moving car. 103. 16:29 Well, obviously you're a joke wiki... So this "community" doesn't seem to be taking it serious. So you went ahead with it. 104. 16:29 well jokes are serious business 105. 16:29 That's at least how I see it. 106. 16:29 Haha 107. 16:29 thats ok 108. 16:29 Funny. 109. 16:30 you are welcome to your flawed opinion 110. 16:30 just as I am welcome to have my own flawed opinion 111. 16:30 just remember, it's easier to find crap then it is to find gold 112. 16:30 There's no flaw in my opinion. You're the one who welcome doing massive duplicate pages, as long as it's approved by the "community" 113. 16:31 well opinions are subjective 114. 16:31 Anyway, it seems like I'm talking to a stone wall. I'll take my leave. 115. 16:31 <--| g0urra has left #darthipedia ("Leaving") 116. 16:31 XD 117. 16:32 =-= Madclaw has changed the topic to “ http://darth.wikia.com *Darthipedia* The Journey Wiki | IRC Status: Talking to a stone wall | The next Council of Blood will be on *December 20.* | Everyone is to edit this article *immediately*: http://warfarefiction.wikia.com/wiki/Optical_Rip-your-guts-out_SMG | Everyone, please sigh this petition: http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wikia_blog_articles” Category:Weird stuff